Certain packaged terminal air conditioner units include a sealed system for chilling and/or heating air. The sealed systems include various components for treating a refrigerant in order to cool or heat air. The sealed system components are generally positioned within a casing that can be mounted within a wall or window of an associated building. Due to space constraints within the casing, selection of sealed system components for packaged terminal air conditioner units can be limited to relatively small components.
Packaged terminal air conditioner units are frequently classified and sold by efficiency. Customers generally prefer efficient packaged terminal air conditioner units because small improvements in heating and cooling efficiency can provide a significant reduction in utility bills. Energy efficiency in packaged terminal air conditioner units is generally a function of compressor size and efficiency, heat exchanger size, design and airflow and fan design among other factors. However, high efficiency compressors are typically very expensive, and large heat exchangers may not fit within the limited space available in the casing of a packaged terminal air conditioner unit.
Accordingly, a packaged terminal air conditioner unit with features for assisting with increasing an efficiency of the packaged terminal air conditioner would be useful. In particular, a packaged terminal air conditioner unit with features for assisting with increasing an efficiency of the packaged terminal air conditioner without requiring a high efficiency compressor and/or a large heat exchanger would be useful.